Trying to be happy
by csouthard11
Summary: Everyone wants to be happy. But what if what can make them happy is what they don't want? And when they are finaly happy, what about the people who DON'T want them to be happy?ButtercupXButch BlossomXBrick BubblesXBoomer
1. Chapter 1

"I cant do it anymore! I can't take you hiding me away from everyone! You have to choose! Tell them, or lose me!" I scream angirly at Butch. "Buttercup, calm down. Please. I love you, but they wouldn't exept us! You know that! And you have to understand that! If I told them they would do something to get us apart!" He says, trying to grab my arm. I pull away and hiss at him "Well, thats the thing, if you tell them, they can't MAKE us break up! But if you don't, you'll have no say in it! I told my sisters, it took some time, but they eventualy exepted it!" He rolls his eyes, still trying to grab me "Buttercup, your sisters, and my brothers are completely different! Your sisters are, well, your sisters. And they wouldn't make us break up because they care about you happiness! My brothers thoug, they just don't wan't me dating a powerpuff!" I rgowl, one last time before blowing off of the ground and into the sky. Flying away from Butch as quickly as I can. Saying that stuff, just as bad as saying he cares more about his pride, and reputation, than he cares about me. We have been dating for almost 2 years, and he still keeps me from his brothers. I love him. More than anything I love him. But if I can't have a future with him, if we can't get married and live together happily, then I just can't do it. I can't just have half of happiness, it's pure torcher.

...

"GOD!" I scream at the top of my loungs kicking hard at the ground. Buttercup, why are you so difficult. I can't just tell my brothers, they wouldn't understand. They, they would tear us apart and I couldn't take that. I love her, and trust me, my brothers would figure out something. I think even Boomer would be pissed at me for dating a powerpuff. He isn't the manliest, but he knows better than to date the enemy. Well, his and Brick's enemy anyway. Me and Buttercup though, we just kinda fell into it, without even thinking, or wanting to. Our relaionship isn't forced like most relationships are, the relationships where you get with someone you don't love just because you two are expected to be a couple. Brick, Brick dates Princess, and god you know that's forced. He does that for power. Boomer, Boomer dates Sedusa for the same reason. Both of them are annoying. And my brothers won't shut up about the power it would bring if I dated Dana, Princesses sister, who comes over everytime Princess does and annoys the crap out of me. But I'm 17, I want to make my own choices, I want Buttercup, and I want to be happy.

...

Buttercup just flew through the living room with tears running down her face. Bubbles and I look at each other. "Blossom?" She says questioningly. I look towards Buttercup's door. "Lets get her." I say, standing and walking slowly towards the closed green door. Bubbles following closely behind me. "Buttercup?" I say softly knocking on the door. "GO AWAY!" She yells roughly from the other side. I look again at Bubbles who nods towards the door. I open it and walk inside, closing it once again behind me. Buttercup looks at me. "What? Is it opposite day or something? I told you to GO AWAY!" I roll my eyes "Buttercup, you're our sister, you want privacy? Too bad, you're gonna talk." Bubbles nods swiftly and sits down beside Buttercup. I remain standing directly in front of her. She sighs and looks from me to Bubbles repetedly. Then her eyes fill with tears again. "Butch. . .He won't tell his brothers about us, and we just had a huge fight over it, and if he doesn't tell them, I am going to have to break up with him. . .And I think he may not choose to tell them!" Then she lays her head down on Bubbles lap and cries even harder. I frown and sit beside them. Rubbing Buttercup's back. I knew nothing good would come from dating a RowdyRuff Boy. But I let it go for Buttercup's happiness. But now, that jerk has gone too far and made Buttercup cry. I won't take this. Buttercup is crying so hard, it won't take her long to get tired and fall asleep. Then Bubbles and I are gonna go have a talk with green boy.

...

"YOU'VE BEEN DATING WHO?" Brick screams loudly in my ear. I knew I shouldn't have told them. Boomer even looks like he may explode, and he's usualy the chill one. "Buttercup." I say calmly, not showing any fear. Brick's arms twitch and know he's about to punch me. But before he does the ceiling makes a cracking sound and two figure crash through it. Blossom and Bubbles. "And what are YOU two doing here then?" Brick asks, his arms twitching even more. Blossom turns and growls at him then turns swiftly and angrily back at me before pointing a long finger at my chest. "You. You made my sister cry! I can't beleive you! When she told us you two were dating you promised Bubbles and me that you would do anything for her and never hurt her! We both knew better than to trust you and we shouldn't have! But we did and now you have hurt her! And some man you are! Afraid to tell your brothers about your girlfriend! You need to just suck it up you pansy!" By now my back is against the wall and my mouth is wide open. I look down and she moves her finger, placing both hands on her hips. "I-I just told them." I say, looking up lightly to see both Buttercup's sisters and my brothers. Blossom seems taken back, and both her and Bubbles turn to face my brothers. "Great isn't it." Boomer says sarcasticaly. Bubbles Blossom and Brick all roll their eyes at the same time. Then Bubbles turns back towards me and smiles "Then you should go tell her. She was alseep in her room when we left." I smile a little and fly out through the hole that they had made in the ceiling. I know my brothers won't stop me because Blossom and Bubbles would stop them if they tried. But I'm probably in for it tonight when I get home. I just hope they calm down enough to not kill me.

...

"So you two knew about this? And you were cool with it?" I ask looking at Blossom and Bubbles, refering to Butch and Buttercup. Blossom nods, but Bubbles is the one to answer me. "Well yea, she's our sister, we just want her to be happy." Blossom interupts here "And as strange as it seems, it's your brother that's making her happy rite now." I think for a moment. Then I look at Boomer. "Happy?" I say, half laughing. "No body is ever truly happy. Most people try to fool them selfs into thinking that they're happy, but no one really is. Boomer and I though, we know that, so we just try to be powerful. Better than happy." Bubble's mouth hangs down, then it goes back up and she gives Boomer and I both a stern look. "You two are pathetic! Talking about happiness like that! Some people are happy, just because you've never been doesn't mean that no one else is. I'm happy, I'm really happy. You wanna know why? Cause I have family that loves me, good friends, and millions of good times and memories. So what if there are some bad things, and some things that make me sad or angry? I just remember that these feelings just make happiness even more wonderfull and special. You two really need a heavy dose of happiness. Soon." I look at Boomer, who seems taken back. And then to Blossom, who looks amused. Then Bubbles sighs and turns to her sister. "Lets just go." She says before flying up, Blossom nods and flies off behind her.

...

Bubbles just left. Along with Blossom of course. I turn to Brick, who seems deep in thought. Then I turn and walk toward my room. "I'm gonna go lay down." I say blankly before shutting the door and throwing myself onto the bed. Bubbles couldn't possably have been right could she? I mean, Bricks answer made alot of sense, but I can't tell if she made more or less sense with her answer. If she made more, than, am I happy? I-I don't think so. . .But, how can I be happy then? Cause if it is possable, if Brick is wrong, I want to feel it. I want to be happy. And I'll do anything. Maybe I should ask Bubbles for help. . .Or maybe not. . .Would she even want to help me? Probably not. . .But maybe it would be worth trying. . .Maybe Brick would consider it too. . .Just maybe. . .

...

**A/N I hate myslelf. . .I am so sorry guysTTT_TTT It's okay to hate me now for starting yet annother story that will take me centeries to finish! *weep* I was just really inspired and had to write this. I have been going on a supernatural binge for a while now ^into season 5 now^ so I may get really really emotional with this story, then really really funny. I really hope people read this note so they know what the purpose of this stories creation was. Also, if you watch supernatural, you should tell me so we can just be awesom etogether :D Okey dokey then, byeas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Butch's P.O.V**

Buttercup's window is already open, though that doesn't worry me, she always did like to keep it open wich sometimes worries me. But now isn't the time for that. I slip inside and look around Buttercup's black and green room. finaly spotting her on top of her light green comforter on her bed. She looks so peaceful when she's asleep. Aside from the tear stains on her face underneath each of her eyes. I made her cry. And that kills me, for what? Just because I didn't want to tell my brothers? I am the worst boyfriend ever. I know that, and I should get the opposite of a reward. I just hope that she doesn't break up with me. Because I don't know how I would handle that. She turns alittle in her sleep and is now facing the wall, with her raven black hair turned towards me. I smile a little and sit down gently beside her on the bed. Careful not to wake her up from her peaceful sleep. She doesn't seem to notice the change so I place my hand on her head and delicatly stroke her silky hair. It's grown, it already goes town to just past her shoulders. Still short, but not as short as it use to be. She moans a bit and turns once again in her sleep. This time her back is flta against the bed and the front of her body is facing the ceiling. I slowly remove a few strands of hair that had fallen onto her face. But I suppose it wasn't gentle enough that time because she woke up.

...

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

"Butch?" I say, not really meaning to speak out loud. He smiles shyly. "Uh, yea. I came to oppoligize." I scowl. "Oppoligize? As in you didn't tell your brothers?" His eyes widen and his head shakes back and forth furiously "No, no, of course I told them. And I came to opoligize for taking so long." I smile and jump up out of my place on the bed. Wrapping my arms tightly around his neck and placing my head directly beside his. "Thank you." I whisper into his ear as he returns my hug. Placing his big muscular arms around my waist. When we come apart his smile is wider, and I feel one growing onto my face as well. "I love you Buttercup. I would do anything for you. You know that right?" He says, taking my hands. I smile and nod. "Yea, and same goes for me. I would do anything for you." He nods, still smiling. Then he looks at my open window, then back to me. "Wanna maybe go get some food?" I laugh. "Sure, just let me get ready. I suppose you can wait in the living room." He nods exitedly and runs out to wait.

...

**Blossom's P.O.V**

Butch walks into the livingroom, where me and Bubbles are already watching tv. Bubbles smiles at him. "Did it go good?" She asks exitedly. He nods, the smile on his face bigger than any normal smile. She and I both smile at his reply. "Great!" She says, jumping up and walking out. "I am gonna go to my room and watch Buffy." She says, still smiling. I laugh and roll my eyes as she walks out. She loves Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I don't really like it much though. Butch smiles, looking down the hall way, just as Buttercup comes up and kisses him. "Ready to go?" she asks and he smiles "Yea, let us go!" Then they both grab each others hands and fly towards the door. Buttercup looks back at me and smiles, then they leave. I sigh and lay down against the couch. Guess they'll be fine now. Thats good.

...

**Bubble's P.O.V**

Well, I just watched a couple of Buffy episodes. I ship Spuffy so hard! Spike is just so. . .so Spike! And he and Buffy, they just belong together! I wish one of my sisters would watch it with me, but they don't like it. So I usualy have to watch it by myself. But it's okay I can handle it. Blossom likes a show that me and Buttercup can't stand too. She likes Vampire Diaries. That show sucks. (no offence to people who like it) And Buttercup has one too, House. That show creeps me out. Alot.

...

**Boomer's P.O.V**

At this moment I am outside of Bubble's window. It's closed, and locked. She's watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Don't tell my brothers or anything, but I always secretly liked that show. If Brick and Butch knew that I would be dead by now. My favorite character is Spike, cause he's awesome and tough and Buffy is nice and tough at the same time. Oh, Bubbles just noticed me. Her eyes just got really big and she looks confused. She opens the window. Weird, I didn't notice her walking towards here. "What are you doing?" She asks from her open window. I feel heat rush to my cheek and I look away quickly. "I-uh, I was wondering if you-you would show me, how I can be, uh, happy. Like you said. If it is really possable then I want it. More than anything." She smiles "Really?" I nod. "Yes." Then she grabs my hand and starts to fly, dragging me with her. "W-where are we going?" I ask. She looks back at me and smiles "To the park, to show you how to have fun and be happy!" Then she turns back and speads up. This time I spead up with her.

...

**Authors note**

I'm baby-sitting! One is a girl (she's 3) and one is a boy (He's 5) they're cute, but who knew kids were so hard to handle? I'm only 13 and I already feel like a mommy. One of them is clinging to my arm rite now *-* I feel so loved :D Well, bye then!

And to Dynomite102-We can now be awesome together :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note!**

I usualy do these at the end, but I wanted to inform you of a **contest**. The prize is that the 2 winners will get a little sneek peek at the 4th chapter before it's up! :D I am doint this cause I see authors do it alot and I only do it every now and then when I feel generous! like now xD

So, here's what you gotta do, just tell me where these quotes are from (same movie) (easy rite?) first two to comment the correct answer win. Here they are:  
**"People who think dying is the worst thing, don't know a thing about life"**

**"I like you better than any girl I have ever known, but you have to understand, there are people who would kill boys like me for even looking at girls like you"**

**"You think something being an impossability makes you think about it even more?"**

Remember, they're all from the same move (it's a book too) Good luck! Enjoy the chaoter!

...

**Bubble's P.O.V**

So I broght Boomer to the park to show him how to have fun, on the way I stopped by the store and bout some bread. Boomer had asked why but I told him he would have to wait and see. As suprising as all this was, I am already having fun just thinking about having fun. I land on the ground beside the pond, Boomer still following, lands close behind me. I turn and smile at him while handing him a peice of bread. "Uh, lunch?" He asks curiously. I laugh "No silly! Feeding ducks!" He turns his head. "Feeding. . .Ducks?" I smile and nod. He shrugs and we head off towards the edge of the pond. This is one of my favorite things to do.

...

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

Butch and I are sitting on the grass outside of the resteraunt. We had finihed eating and came out here to just relax. At this exact moment I have my head on top of his strong muscular chest, and I can hear his steady heart beat. I look up at him. "Butch?" I say questioningly. He looks down at me and smiles. "Yea?" I look down nervously, then back to him. "D-do you think we'll make it? Like, marrage and stuff?" He keeps his smile, and looks up at the blue sky. "Yea. . .I do. Buttercup, I want to get married and maybe raise a family one day if that's alright with you." I smile. "Yea, or course." Then he leans down and kisses the top of my head. Even though me and him are the toughest of each of our groups, we just do something to each other. It's like when ever we're close to each other we just kinda melt together in a romantic state. But don't get me wrong, if one of us gets messed with, the other gets pissed and goes. OFF. Once, while Butch and I were sneeking around, a guy had the nerve to grab my butt. I was about to kill the guy when Butch jumped and punched him right into a wall. And I would do the same thing if I ever saw annother girl flirting with Butch. That's just how we are. And now that we have told everyone, we don't have to sneek around anymore. We can actualy just go out anywear, instead of just remote little places where no one who sees us would reconize us, or care. Now we can show off our love. I like that idea already.

...

**Blossom's P.O.V**

So Brick is at the window. I haven't acknowleged him yet, and he probably thinks that I haven't seen him. I have, I'm just not in the mood for his crap right now. I turn on Vampire Diaries and grab my coke. God, just go away Brick! Uhg! I slam down the remote and fly over to the window, opening it and sticking out my head. "WHAT!" I yell angrily. Brick smirks "So it's okay for you to drop into my place unexpectedly, but not the other way around?" I nod "Exacly." He scoffs "Well, Pinky, I just came here because Boomer. He went with your sister, Bubbles, to see if she could make him have 'fun' to see if 'happiness' is real." I raise one eye brow. "And?" He rolls his eyes and looks away. "Well, I was kinda thinkin, that since he was, I could too. No that I want to or anything, just to have something to do." I smirk. He SO wants this. "Sure, we can have fun. C'mon in." I say moving from the window. He flies in slowly after me. and follows me to the kitchen. "Cooking is fun!" I say laughing. He looks around and I smile. This might be a good thing. Hopefully anyway.

...

**Boomer's P.O.V**

I laugh as Bubbles throws a peice of bread at me. Somehow feeding ducks had turned into having a bread fight. Not that I'm complaining, cause I'm totaly winning. She laughs and I start chasing her. Then I hear her gasp. Then a loud splash. My eyes widen as Bubbles emerges from the water and looks up at me angrily. My eyes widen. "Uh. . ." Then as she comes from the water, walking angrily, I back away. "S-sorry?" I studder. If that was one of my brothers who had fallen into the water because of me, especialy Brick who hates getting wet, I would already be dead 10 times over by now. Then she jumps at me and I cover my face. Waiting for the pain that never comes. Even though I am on the ground. I open my eyes and se her directly above me. Bubbles is smilling and laughing. My eyes widen in shock, before I smile and slowly start laughing with her. She rolls off of me onto the grass. "So? Having fun yet?" She asks smiling at me. I sop laughing. Feeling my facial expresions go completely blank. I actualy am. . .I smile. "Yea. . " Then she smiles again. "Happy fun?" My smile widens. "Yea. . .I think I am actualy. . .Happy. . ." She smiles and looks up at the sky "Mission complete." I keep my head turned to face her. "Uh, do you think maybe we could, do something fun tomorrow too?" She smiles and turns to face me as well. "Sure!" Sounds great. And i can't wait. But I should probably go home soon. I sigh and look over to Bubbles. I laugh alittle at the thought of Sedusa seeing me here. I don't love Sedusa, it's meerely a power thing. But she's a jealous lady. And boy does she have a temper. I mean, it's not that I like Bubbles or anyhting, but I suppose we could be, friends.

...

**Brick's P.O.V**

I look up from the ground where I'm lying. Blossom is standing over me, smirking, with her arms crossed. "What?" I say jokingly. "If you can't stand the heat, get outta the kitchen." she says then starts laughing. I had poured alot of grease into the pan thing and put it on the stove, not even knowing what we were cooking. Adn it started popping everywear and knocked me back. To the possision I am in now. I laugh. "So." She says, then looks down at me again. "Having fun?" I frown. "No." She raises an eyebrow. "Lying?" She asks. I smirk and look down. "Fine, maybe, but I'm not happy." she laughs. "Well ya'know, happiness isn' built in a day." I look at her "Compairing happiness to rome?" She nods "Yup." Then I stand up and fly towards her window. "I may come back tomorrow then, and you can try again. Oh, and have fun cleaning up." I say, and fly out quickly, not waiting for a reply. Even if I was happy, I wouldn't believe it. Or tell her.

...

**End**


	4. Chapter 4

**Blossom's P.O.V**

I open my eyes and moan. Turning over slightly I look at my clock. Why am I up so early? It's 4:00 in the morning. But I can't go back to sleep now. So I might as well just get up. When I stand my eyes drift to my full body mirror. I got that for my last birthday, when I turned 16. I groan and tilt my head back. My hair looks terrible. I sigh and walk ino my bathroom. Grabbing my hair brush I sit in my chair and start to comb out my hair. Once that's finaly finished I open the door and walk to my closet. What should I wear today. I could just keep on my pajamas. I'm not doing anything. I look down at my pajamas. A pair of pink shorty shorts and a darker pink tank top. Crap. I almost forgot that Brick 'may' come by today. Uhg. Looking into my closet I smile and pull out one of my favorite outfits. A pink tube top with a red stripe going down though the middle on both sides. And a hot pink mini skirt. Maybe I'll wear this?

...

**Bubble's P.O.V**

I open my eyes when I hear a loud thump. I jump out of my bed and look around the rrom quickly. My eyes resting on a body in the middle of my floor. Eeep! What the heck is that? Why is there a body in my floor and . . . Why is it moving? I slowly move forward and poke it. It jumps up. "Boomer?" I say. Then look at the clock. "It's 4 in the morning! What are you doing here?" He smirks. "Told ya I would come by and we could do more stuff." I shake my head. "It's too early to do anything Boomer, I'm not even dressed." I say, gesturng to my pajamas, a pair of baby blue knee lenth soft pants, and a dark blue tank top. His smirk fades and he looks at my clock. "Well. . .What time can we do stuff?" I laugh. "About 8 or 9 is usualy when stuff starts to open. He scowls at this. "But, thats like 4 hours!" I laugh and look around. "Well, since I'm up, I suppose we could hang out here together until 8. Just let me go get ready." He nods and I walk to my closet, then to the bathroom with my clothes in my hand. Too early to breath! I could cry.

...

**Boomer's P.O.V**

I can't believe I have to wait 4 whole hours. I tried my best not to come to early, but I just need a taste of what I felt yesterday. Yesterday was amazing and made me feel. . .I don't know. . .Special. Bubbles walks out of the bathroom wearing a neon blue tank top, and a pair of black shorts. "how do I look?" she asks, turning around. "Great." I say. She really does. Like she did yesterday. And this morning. And always. Every time I see her. . .

...

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

Butch had spent the night last night. So he's still here now, at 4:37 am. e has his arms wraped around me and we're laying with him underneath me. I'm awake but he isn't. I woke up a while ago when I heard a thump from Bubble's room. Then I heard her talking to someone, I know the other voice. But I just couldn't place it to anyone. My alarm is set for 5 am anyway, me and Butch are going to a fancy resteraunt to celibrate him telling his brothers and thet was the only time they had any openings. Kinda sucks though, that we have to get up early. . .Well, he does, I'm already up.

...

**Butch's P.O.V**

I open my eyes when I hear Buttercup's alarm clock start playing music. She isn't here so I just turn my head towards the clock and listen to the words of the song it's playing.

"_Oh, why you look so sad? Tears are in your eyes, c'mon and come to me now.  
Don't, be ashamed to cry, let me see you thrugh, cause I've seen the dark side too.  
When the night falls on you, you don't know what to do, nothing you confess, could make me love you less. I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you. Won't let no body hurt you, I'll stand by you._

_So, if your mad, get mad! Don't hold it all inside, c'mon and talk to me now._

_Hey, what you've got to hide? I get angry too, well I'm alot like you-"_

Buttercup pushes the button to stop the alarm and looks down at me. "Ya know, when most people are woke up by an alarm they get up." I smirk and put my arms around her, pulling her down to the bed with me. "Not now babe, I'm dreaming of an angel." She laughs and lays into me. Oh yea, today's gonna be good.

...

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

Okay, so there's annother tornado warning for here, and it's really serious, or I would make the chapter longer. I'm home alone rite now and the storm is starting. So I wanted to upload this quick before the power goes out. There was only one comment for the last chapter, and it was right. Congradulations to Angel-Of-Darkness-101!  
Please don't hate me if I don't update my stories for a while, but if the power doesn't go out, I will probably update soon and tell you how fine I am! Thanks to those of you who actualy have time to read my super long authors notes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Boomer's P.O.V**

So Bubbles and I had ate breakfast and watched t.v We even lost track of time and waited until 10:00 to leave her house. Butch and Buttercup were there but they left like really early. So Blossom is at her house all alone. But not for long, I think Brick said he was planning to go there later. Something Princess would not be pleased with if she knew. I mean, yea, Princess hates the powerpuff girls of course. But she always hated Blossom the most. She would never tell any of us why though, not even her 'Bricky-poo' Brick hates that nickname. When Butch or I talk about Princess we always make fun of him with it. Witch gets on his nerves even more. Anyway though, I'm getting off track. . .What was I talking about? Oh yea, but Blossom will have some company soon. Bubbles and I are flying over townsville. We're going to the theater. I have never been in one before, I mean, without robbing it and running from Bubbles casing me. I must admit that I am kinda glad I don't have to fight Bubbles anymore, I mean, she always beats me every time. . .What would happen if we went out robbing again, my brothers and I. We haven't in a while actually, Butch always made some excuse for us not to. And now I guess we know why. Cause he didn't want to have to fight Buttercup, or explain things to her. Oh, look, here we are at the theater. What movie to see now? I wounder. . .

...

**Bubble's P.O.V**

Boomer and I have decided to watch 'Snow white and the Huntsman.' I was planning on seeing it anyway. Rite now it's at the part where the two army things are at war and they just found a woman in the carriage cart thing. I hand Boomer a bucket of popcorn and he takes it and smiles. Then I turn my attention back towards the screen.

_~TIME LAPS~A FEW MINUETS~_

Wow, weird dwarf things but they're cute. I turn to Boomer and smile "Like it?" He turns towards me and smiles in return. Before nodding his head. "Yea, it''s cool." My smile grows and I turn back towards the movie just in time to see the little red headed dwarf die. That's so sad! he was so sweet!

I put my hand over my heart. My heart breaks whenever something like that happens in a movie. Boomer looks at me. I don't see him, but I can feel his eyes on me. "You okay?" He asks. I nod "Yea, that's just really sad." He turns back towards the screen. Then once again to me. "Do you want to leave? Cause I'm fine if you do." I shake my head. "Nah, movies like this always have happy endings, I'm sure it'll be fine." He nods. Then we both turn our attention to the screen.

...

**Boomer's P.O.V**

So Bubbles was right, the movie ending was happy. All was well, it never showed who she picked, but I assume it was the huntsman guy, cause the movie was called 'Snow White and the Huntsman' I think that it's odd that it never told his name. I don't know what to call him. I turn to Bubbles "Hey, what was the huntsman name, do you know?" She shakes her head "No, it never said." I shrug. "Okay then." Then I look around. "What now?" She smiles "Anything you want" I look around once more before smiling "Wanna see another movie?" I ask. She smiles back at me. "Sure, witch one?" Thinking and looking at the movies, it takes a moment but I finally decide. "How about child's play. it says it's playing it as a return thing to celebrate the making of it." Bubbles looks at the movie poster and frowns. "U-uh, s-sure. . ." I tilt my head questioningly "What's wrong?" She shakes her head dismissively. "N-nothing." I shrug and we go to get the tickets and watch the movie.

...

**Bubble's P.O.V**

"EEP!" I scream lightly and grab onto Boomers arm quickly. Closing my eyes as Chucky pushes the woman out the window by hitting her with a hammer. "You okay?" Boomer asks. I open my eyes and nod. then I release his arm and look down. "Yea, sorry. I-uh-kinda get scared easily. Buttercup makes fun of me a lot for it." Boomer smiles. "It's fine. nothing to be ashamed of." He says. grabbing my hand. "Really?" I ask. Looking up to find his face closer than I thought it would be. He moves closer "Really." Then he kisses me. I don't know what to do so I just close my eyes and kiss back. This is so spontaneous! I usually don't do things like this. Especially with a villain. What would Blossom say? Buttercup would probably be fine with it. He's not a bad kisser, pretty good actually. I can't believe this is happening. I mean with him dating Sedusa and- Wait! HE'S DATING SADUSA! I pull back quickly and stand up "BOOMER!" I yell. Causing people all over the theater to shush us. I sit back down and he whispers "I-I'm sorry, but. . .You kissed back." I shake my head furiously. "Boomer, I probably wouldn't be mad, but you have a girlfriend!" He shakes his head. "But I don't really love her, heck I don't ever like her! I have felt more with you in two days than I have with her in 7 months. Bubbles, I really do like you, a lot. I tried not to, but it kinda just happened. There was nothing I could do." He looks up at me with pleading eyes. Do I like him? I actually think that I might. "B-Boomer. . .I-" He interrupts me. "It's okay, I know, you would never date a villain.: I shake my head. "That isn't what I was going to say. I was going to say that I like you too. But we can't date or anything if you are with Sedusa." Boomer smiles "Then it's over with me and her. Completely. I'll go see her today!" He says smiling like crazy. I smile back then look at the screen. "Then could we maybe get out of here?" He nods and we both get up to exit the movie theater. So I guess I'm dating Boomer. Blossom is the only one left. . .Is that even possible though. . .Oh no! What is Blossom gonna say, it was kinda expected that Buttercup would do something crazy like this, but not me. Definitely not me.

...

**Boomer's P.O.V**

Okay, so Bubbles went to her house to wait for me. I told her that I wanted to go ahead and stop this with Sedusa. I'm standing in front of her rite now. "So what is it you wanted to tell me Boomie?" She asks in her winy voice. Even when she isn't wining, she's wining. "Well, uh, ya see. I think we should. See other people?" Her eyes widen. "You're kidding right Boomie? You love me don't You? YOU LOVE ME!" I lean back at the force of her screaming voice. I rub the back of my neck. "Well, uh, no. I just uh, don't think this is gonna work out. . .I'm sure you'll find someone else but, I gotta go. We can be friends kay?" She shakes, with anger or sadness one. Before screaming at the top of her lungs "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! OUT! NOW! YOU JERK! AHHH!" Then she throws me out hard onto the , that went better than I expected. At least I'm not bleeding. Now off to Bubbles.

...

**Bubble's P.O.V**

Boomer flys in my window and I smile "So how'd it go?" He smiles back "She took it well." I feel my smile widen. "That's great." Then he looks down, then back at me "So, uh, are we going out now?" I look own too and blush. "I-I well. Do you want to be?" His face is really red. And I assume mine is too. "Well, uh, yea." I smile, my cheeks still red from the blush. And I put my arms around his neck. "Then yes, of course we're dating." He smiles and returns my hug. Placing his arms around my waist. Now, just to tell our siblings. Won't this be fun?

...

**Authors note**

So the tornado didn't come (thank goodness) and I'm fine (aside from being tired and lazy) So I decided to make this an all Blue chapter. Leave a comment on who you think I should do next. Reds or Greens. Also tell me if you liked this chapter! I hope you did! I spent a lot of time on it. Well, thanks and bye! ~ 3 (less than three!) (ONE MORE THING! I'm trying a new program thing so I shouldn't have a lot of spelling mistakes like I usually do!)


	6. Chapter 6

**Brick's P.O.V**

I fly into the open living room window, expecting Blossom to be sitting on the couch like she was yesterday when I came in. But she isn't. I look around the corner and see a pink door. That has to be hers. I smirk and open it without knocking. There she is sitting on her bed watching telivision. I smirk as she scowls, probably at my lack of knocking. I notice her outfit and my whole body goes blank. Why would she dress like that. I mean, I like it. But where's she going? Just before I ask I hear music

"_I mean what can I say?_

_Three babies in the back seat singing, _

_To you._

_Hey DJ won't you play that song,_

_For m-"_

Blossom picks up her phone. "Hello? . . .Yea. . .nah. . .Hmmm, maybe. . ." Then she laughs before continuing her conversation "Well duh. . .Buttercup told me I shouldn't, so or course I did!. . .Yea, probably. . .Yea, bye." Then she looks at me. "Who was that? I ask. She shrugs "Just my friend. Why?" I shrug back. "No reason. Just askin." She smirks. "So, you come to have fun then?" I roll my eyes. "Sure, what are we doing?" She thinks for a moment, looking at the ceiling before smiling. "I know! We should just kick back and relax with music for a while, then we can go to the mall!" I shrug. "Yea, sure, whatever." Then she walks over to her stack of CD's and we both start to pick out some music.

...

**Blossom's P.O.V**

I smile and sing along to the music Brick picked out. He doesn't listen to music much so he has never heard any of my music.  
"_I played along with the sharade, there doesn't seem to be a reason to change._

_Ya know I feel so dirty when they start talkin cute! I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is probably mute._

_Cause she's watchin him with those eyes, and she's lovin him with that body I just know it-"_

Brick takes out the CD and I laugh and put my song choice on.

_"Uptown girl, she's been livin in her uptown world, I bet she never had a backstreet guy, I bet her mama never told her why, I'm gonna try for an uptown girl._

_She's been livin in her white bread world, as long as anyone with hot blood can. And now she's looking for a downtown man. _

_And when she knows what she wants from her time! And when she wakes up and makes up her mind!"_

_..._

**Brick's P.O.V**

I listen to the words of yet annother song picked by me at random. All of them are pretty good. But I'm not sure if all music is, or just what Blossom listens to.

"_You're not alone, together we stand, I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand._

_And when it gets cold, and it feels like the end, there's no place to go you know I won't give in-"_

Blossom cuts it off and smiles "Bout ready to go to the mall?" She asks. I nod. "Sure, why not." Then we get ready and go, off to the mall. Never been in one without stealing something. This could be. . .Intresting.

...

**Blossom's P.O.V**

So we're looking through Hasting rite now. One of my favorite stores. Brick picks up a book and flips through it before setting it down. I smirk and tap him on the shoulder. He looks and I quickly possition my self behind him and take his hat. "Mine." I say smiling. He scowls and reaches for it. "Nope." I say moving from his reach and flying. Leaving the book I was looking at behind. And I fly rite out into the open air. He's chasing me, but I think I'm faster. I laugh and fly up then left over thr my phone starts to ring.

"_I mean what can I say?  
Three babies in the-_"

"Hello?" I answer it, still keeping my flying speed.

"Hey Blossy." I hear my boyfriend Dexter's voice from the other end.

_"Dexter, rite now isn't realy the best time, could _you call back in a few minuets?" I hear him sigh.

"Well, Blossom I really can't, I've been really buisy, but I'll see you later tonight, right?"

I smile,m remembering our date and reply "Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world!" I hear his sigh of releaf Then he says "Okay, see you later then, bye!"

I smile "Yea, bye."_  
_Then I hand up and feel my body being pulled backwards. I turn to see Brick holding my arm and pulling me back towards him."Gotcha!" he says smirking. Then he grabs his hat from my head. I laugh. And suprisingly he does too. I smirk "Sounds like you're having fun? Happy fun?" He smirks "Nah, Pinky, just laughing, no fun intended. . .HAHAHA!" I smile lightly. He's having fun and he knows it, he just won't admit it. I bet I can get him to soon though. But rite now I gotta go get ready for tonight. I smile at him. "Hey, I gotta go now. See ya later? Tomorrow maybe?" He frowns then his smirk grows back. "Maybe." Before he fliesoff

...

**Author's note**

thanks for reading. Sorry about the short chapter uh, like th esongs? yes maybe? Please?


	7. Chapter 7

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

I laugh at Butch as he mumbles angrily to himself. "I can't belive that jerk kicked us out. What did I do?" he looks at me and I smirk "I believe you made him mad when you grabed his wig and used it to mop up the water you spilled." He shrugs "I didn't think he would mind, I just made it so he didn't have to go get a towel." I laugh. It's 11:00, and we got kicked out at 7:00 Butch just won't quit complaining about it. It's kinda cute, I suppose. In some odd way. He sighs and falls onto the ground. "Sorry." He mumbles putting his hands over his face. I smile and lay ontop of him with both hands on his chest. "For what?" He moves one hand and just looks down at me with one eye. "For getting us a reservation at 5 in the morning and then getting us kicked out." I laugh "Yea, I'll probably hate you forever now." He groans and puts his hand back into its former place. I smile and turn over, then stand. "Well. . .What to do now. . ." He stands and smiles. "We could. . .Go see a movie? Or. . . We could just go back to your house. . .Or. . .Ya know, anything. . ." I smile. "Oikay then, why don't we just chill and take a short walk in the park?" He nids and grabs my hand before we fly off, heading to the park.

...

**Butch's P.O.V**

We've been here at the park for a while now, after we walked for a while we decided to relax at a bench. I look around for a minuet and smile when I see an ice cream stand. "Wanna go get some ice cream?" I ask smiling wider. Her eyes light up. Ice cream is her favorite food. She looks at the stand, then back to me, and her smile is just huge. "Yes. Yes. Now. Let's go!" Then she stands and grabs my arm, dragging me dowards the stand. I laugh and smirk as she runs for the stand and the ice cream. Then stops at the end of the short line. Then she scowls and I laugh even more. As the line shrinks she gets even more excited. It's kinda amazing how a girl who's so tough and strong can act like this. So giddy and girly. But I like it, I like it alot. suddenly music atarts to play from no where.  
"_Ain't nothin but a heart ache_

_Aint nothin but a misstake_

_I never wanna hear you say_

_I want it that wa-"_

Buttercup answers her phone.

...

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

I answer my phone "Hello?" I hear Bubbles voice on the other end. "Uh Buttercup?" I roll my eyes, even though she can't see me. "Yea, what?" I hear her sigh from the other side. "I wanted to tell you first cause I thouught you would be the least upset about it." She stops and I rais one eyebrow. "About what." I hear whispering on the other end before she talks again. "I-uh, I. . .I. . .Well. . .Boomer. . .I'm. . .BOOMER AND I ARE DATING!" She bursts out the last part quickly and loudly before awaiting my response. I smile and laugh "That. Is. Awesome. Wait till I get home to tell Blossom, she's gonna freak. Bye." Then I hang up without her reply. Then I turn to Butch and smile. "Boomer and Bubbles are dating." He laughs. "Oh I bet Sedusa loves that.: He says with sarcasm dripping from his voice. I smile and turn back, noticing that Butch and I are now next in the ice cream line. "What flavor?" The girl at the stand asks. "Lemon-lime. for me." I say, then turn to Butch. "Uh, mint swirl." He says. The girl nods and turns to fix the ice cream. I pull out my money and place it on the counter. Btch growls playfuly and pushes is money in front of it. "No no Buttercup, no paying and making me feel less like a man." I laugh. "Well aren't we midevil?" He smirks and nods as the girl takes his money and hands us our ice cream. He pick up my money and shoves it into my pocket. "There, everything is as it should be in the world." I laugh and start to walk ahead of him, back to the bench to sit in the sun.

...

**Butch's P.O.V**

I smile eating my ice cream, when I notice that Buttercup is getting a small sun burn on her arms from being in the sun. I smirk and poke it. "OW! WHAT THE CRAP!" She yells, turning to me. "You got a sun burn." I say, still smirking. She fowns and looks at her arm. "Crap. I hate sun burns!" I laugh. "Chill, when it goes away, you'll have a nice new tan." She rolls her eyes. "If I wanted a tan I would've went with Bubbles to the tanning beds." I laugh "No suprise that blondie uses a tanning bed. What about Bossy Blossy?" She smirks "She prefers to get an actual tan like this." I smile "See? Just like your big sister." She rolls her eyes and stands up, finishing off the last of her ice cream. "Whatever, lets go back to my house for a while, we can watch a movie or listen to music or something. I'm getting kinda bored." I stand and follow her. God, she's so beautiful. . .I can't wait to see Bricks face when he finds out about Boomer and Bubbles. . .I wounder if he'll be freaking out, or cool with it. . .Guess it depends on his mood when he hears about it. . .Oh well. Maybe his reaction will be better than I got since he already knows about me and Buttercup. . . Maybe. . .Who knows?

...

**Authors note**

Don't throw things at my head. I havent uploaded in forever TTT-TTT I apoligize. I have done nothing but watch supernatural, read other fanfictions, and listen to 90's boybands. . .I know, I'm a geek. Please don't come to my home and stab me with a fork. . .Please review if you liked it, and I promise I will try to update sooner next time! _. . .Also, thank you all for putting up with my gramar issues, I type too fast and I some times miss keys and it dosn't push hard enough and. . .My spelling is bad enough on its own. . .Please forgive me. . . ._


	8. Chapter 8

**Butch's P.O.V**

So Buttercup and I are both in her room now and we're listening to music. At first she didn't really want me to listen to her music cause she said that it was all old boy-band music. . .And it is. . . But I love her, so I want to hear her music. Rite now she has her eyes closed and she's leaning against her bed as she listend to the song that she has playing. And I listen too.

"_Sick and tired of hearin all these people talk about,_

_What's the deal with this pop life and when's it gonna fade out?_

_The thing you got to realize,_

_What we're doing is not a trend,_

_we got the gift of melody, we're gonna bring it till the end!-"_

She turns it to annother song and smiles at me. "Like my old boy-bands?" I smirk "Yea, but looking at the covers, none of them are beter looking than me right?" She smirks back "I don't know, I really like Justin." I laugh and we both listen to the new song she started playing.

"_Let me tell you the story bout the call that changed my destiny,_

_Me and my boys went out just to end up in missery_

Was about to go home when there she was standin in front of me,

Said hi, I got a place nearby, wanna go?

I should've said no,

Someones waiting for me

So I call my girl up and say"

_..._

_**Buttercup's P.O.V**_

I smile at Butch as he listens to my music, he seems really interested. I was just kidding with him earlier, Justin is good looking. . .Very. Very. Exceedingly good looking. . .Wait what wa I saying. . . Oh yea, but Butch is too, maybe just a bit better too. I smile and start to sing along to my music at full blast.

"LISTEN BABY I'M SORRY! JUST WANNA TELL YOU DON'T WORRY! I WILL BE LATE DON'T STAY UP AND WAIT FOR ME! I SAY AGAIN YOU'RE DROPPING OUT MY BATTERY! YES HELLO? JUST SO YOU KNOW, WE'RE GOIN TO A PLACE NEARBY! GOTTA GO!" I laugh and stop as he grabs my face and pulls me down into a kiss. "You're beautiful." He mumbles into my lips. I smile and mumble back "I know." He smirks and makes the kiss even more rough and passionet. . . If that's even possable. We fall backwards onto the floor with him on top of me, my back pressed hard against the floor and his hands on either side of my face. We then roll around a bit, all without breaking the kiss. This is perfect.

...

**Blossom's P.O.V**

I smile at Dexter as he spins me around the room. For our date tonight he brought me to this fancy dancing resteraunt. It's so pretty, covered in white everything. White tables, candles, curtains, tile floor, and beautiful white lights filling up the room with pure white beauty. Dexter places his arm around my waist and we make our way back to our table where he pulls out my chair and lats me sit before going to his own place at the table. "You're an amazing dancer." I say when he is comfortably in his seat. He takes my hand and smiles "Only as good as my partner." I blush and look away, onto the dance floor. "This place is beautiful Dexter. . ." He smiles "Yes, I wanted to find somewhere as beautiful as you, but I couldn't, so this was the next best thing." I smile and lean over the table as we share a kiss. Dexter is so romantic. The perfect guy for me. I can just tell.

...

**Brick's P.O.V**

I roll my eyes as Princess holds up an ugly mustard yellow dress with poofy sleeves. "Bricky-poo! How about this dress?" I sigh "Just as ugly as the last one, we aren't going anywere, so you don't even need a dress, just to bother me in my livng room." I'm not in the mood for Princess' crap rite now. I don't know why, but for some reason I wish Blossom were here with me instead of her. Princess clings to my arm. "But Bricky-poo! I want to look good for you no matter where we are."

I roll my eyes and reach over, grabbing a paper bag and handing it to her "Here you go." She looks at it puzzled "What's this for?" I smirk. "Your face." She scowls. "Well, since you're in a foul mood, I guess I will just go home till tomorrow, be back tomorrow night Bricky! Love you!" I grunt and nod, nearly pushing her out the door like all the urges in my body tell me to. Good ridence!

...

**Authors note**

Yay! Didn't take forever! It's one thirty in the morning, but I really wanted to go ahead and finish this! Cause I won't be able to wright tomorrow, well. . .Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

**Brick's P.O.V**

I open my eyes and smile, I get to go see Blossom again today. After getting dressed and putting on my hat I fly out the window an donto the sidewalk. I think I will walk today instead of flying. . . After about 5 or 6 minuets of walking my attention is on other things. Like Blossom and the way her hair smells like strawberries. And I bump into someone. "HEY! Watch it buddy!" I hear before I open my eyes. When I look I see a boy with hair just slightly darker than mine wearing a white long coat thing and purple gloves. "You watch it you freak." The guy seems to get angrier. Then I hear a female voice behind him. "Let it go Dexter, lets get back to what we were doing!" I look around him to see a girl with long brown hair and big brown eyes. The guy smirks. "Yea, okay babe." Then he turns swiftly and grabs her, throwing her backwards and pushing his lips hard against hers. I roll my eyes and continue on my way. That guy was a freak.

...

**Blossom's P.O.V**

I smile into the mirror as I comb out my hair. I feel great today. Yesterday with Dexter was wonderful! I had lots of fun and laughed almost the whole time. I hear the sound of my window opening and turn to see Brick intruding into my room. I sigh "I'm gonna have to start locking all of these windows." He smirks and nods lighly before leaning against my wall. "I actualy would have been here sooner but I ran into some jerk and his girlfriend swapping spit." I laugh alittle. "In public?" I ask. He nods. What kind of jerk makes out with his girlfriend in public? I mean, kissing is fine, but making out in public is just. . .Uhg, no. I shake through my whole body, this causes Brick to laugh. I scowl and stick out my toung at him before turning back to the mirror to finish my hair. "Jerk." I mumble. he smirks "Thanks" Cocky jerk.

...

**Authors note**

I apoligize for how short it is, just I promised to update and if I did it any later than today I would fell really bad. I think I made up for the shortness by adding drama. What do you think?


End file.
